Dark Tides
by Rippon
Summary: AU IYYYH xover. Lies do not become us. KKH triangle.


**Dark Tides**

-:-

_Rippon_

-:-

Summary:

AU; IYYYH x-over. They told her that her family's death was all an accident; they told her it was just a tragedy; they told her it was all an unlucky coincidence… They lied. - And she knew it. K/K/H triangle.

-:-

Prelude

-:-

I was only eight years old that Spring, when they decided to get married. I had hidden behind the blue, plush couches, and listened in on their so-called "private" conversation. To this day, I still don't know how they didn't find me, but that is a story for another day.

His name was Seiki; Seiki Tamari. Or in my words, Mr. Satan. That man had to be the devil; there was no other explanation.

For only the devil himself would aim to tear my mother and me apart.

I still hate him for that.

He was always wooing her with gifts, telling her how much he loved her, and always, ALWAYS reprimanding her for being too soft when punishing me.

I believe the words were, "Kun-Loon, sweetheart, you can't just let Kagome get away with doing such a thing. You must be stricter, or she'll never grow up to be a proper lady. You know how kids are- if you give them an inch, they'll take a mile. If Kagome continues to get off the hook, she'll probably begin to think she can get away with anything, and that could mean **jail**! Now I know you don't want that."

He was such a piece of scum.

**_Jail_** was the one word my mother couldn't stand to hear.

My father, Akkio Higurashi, had been a criminal from his first day on Earth. He stole, he kidnapped, and, _once_, he even went so far as to shoot someone who had caught him in their house, taking quite a chunk of their casheesh.

Then he met my mother.

Good old Mom; she was ever the naive one- never holding grudges, always giving second chances, and she never managed to catch the 6:00 News.

Which is why, when she met Mr. Most-Wanted, she hadn't a clue of his less-than-desirable habits.

My father must have had some darn good guardian angel watching over him, because from what I heard, it was love at first sight. If my mother had, had even one _inkling _of what he was doing, he figured she probably would have left him on the spot.

However, my Dad was no fool.

He knew luck could only be borrowed for a short amount of time, and that if he kept up his law-breaking ways, she would eventually find out.

So, he gave up his criminal record, and went back to school. Through months and months of rehabilitation and community service hours, he got better.

By then, my mother had found out about his _other _life. But, being Mom, she was proud of him for trying so hard, and along the way, she began to fall in love with him too.

Therefore, they got married. Moreover, they were happy.

Old habits die hard.

My father soon found out that this saying was undoubtedly true.

Three years after their marriage, a former 'associate' of his, who needed him to do a job for him, confronted my dad.

At first, he declined, and was proud that he had done it. However, that blasted prick who had asked him would not give up. Finally, after weeks of begging and pleading, my father gave in, unable to resist.

Of course, he was caught.

Prison was a given, and that's where he is even now.

Ever since then, my mom has had a hard time trusting people, but even worse, she'll do anything to keep me from following in my father's footsteps; anything.

That is why I hated that tyrant for using her weakness against her.

Yet, even though I could say I hated him with all of my immortal soul, I could not, even in my greatest fantasies, condemn him to what the fates had in store for him.

He and my mother were going on their honeymoon to Hawaii, leaving me with my Nanny, Kaede. I remember how angry I was that my mother had wanted someone else to be in our lives. So angry, in fact, that even when the two smiled, and pushed a large present towards me, I had pushed it right back.

I can clearly recall the words that slipped past my lips on that faithful day.

"_I don't need no stinking presents from you! All you're trying to do is get me to like him! Well that ain't gonna happen! Why do we need him anyway? Wasn't I good enough for you, Mom? Wasn't I enough?_"

I can still vividly see my mother's sad face.

"_Oh sweetie, of course you were enough. It's just that, Seiki and I—we- we LOVE each other. I know you may not understand now, but when you're older, I'm sure you will. So, could you please, if only for me, give him a chance? ­_"

I remember shoving my nose up in the air, scowling, and shaking my head. I call to mind her sad sigh, as she and my new stepfather had dragged the present up the dock with them. They were going on a cruise to get to Hawaii. I can still recollect her excited face when Seiki had told her that.

She had always wanted to go.

**_I damn the Fates for what they did._** She had dreamed of nothing else since being informed of what was going to transpire, and those blasted, old witches had gone and twisted her dreams.

My mother and Seiki died on that ship.

So I've been told…

It had been two weeks since their departure, when the man came calling. I bear in mind the weight that sunk over my heart when I saw his ragged face, and his sad, tired eyes. I knew then what words were going to spew from his mouth, and had it not been for Kaede, I would have slammed the door in his face, just so I wouldn't have to hear them.

My dear, old nanny had shoved me out of the room, and closed the door behind me. I was not to go in, she had said, until she gave the 'okay'.

Her ragged sobs haunt me to this very day. Whatever that man had told her, Nanny Kaede had been hurt so very deep, I often wondered if she would ever be alright.

Nearly a half an hour later, she slightly nudged the door open, and beckoned me in.

I can still feel her warm arms around me as she told me the dreaded news. My mother and father had, had an accident on the ship, and had died.

I cried with her.

But I knew, somewhere deep inside, that she was wrong.

They were wrong.

Something had happened; I could feel it.

I made a promise, then and there, that I would find out what had really happened that day.

I would discover the reality behind the lies.

I would find the truth.

No matter the cost…

And I did.

Sixteen and a half days later, I managed to catch the 6:00 News.

And there the truth was, spelled out before like a sheet of black and white paper.

Yes my parents had died.

Yes, they had died on the ship.

Just like everyone else.

Because their deaths were no unfortunate accident-

-seeing as the entire ship had disappeared without a trace…

_Owari…_

-:-

Okay, if this sounded REEEEEEEEEEEALLY stupid, then I apologize. This idea came from the movie Lost Voyage, although most of it will be different. Please review, I would like to continue this!

PS- _Brothers_ chapter four is NOT coming out anytime soon, unless I get over my extreme writer's block. Once that is done, then I'll update, I swear!

Until then- JA!

-Rippon


End file.
